Percy Jackson Fairy Tales
by alliegirl101
Summary: These are the characters from Percy Jackson you have fallen in love with and the fairy tales you have grown up with together for one amazing story. Fairy tales include Cinderella, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, and many more. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So this story will feature your favorite Percy Jackson Characters and your favorite fairy tales! I really hope you guys enjoy this! Oh by the way the stories will pretty much focus on a couple characters but they might have smaller roles in other fairytales! Enjoy! –allieigirl101**

**Chapter one, Cinderella: Percy and Annabeth **

**Chapter 2, Beauty and the beast: Piper and Jason **

**Chapter 3 Rapunzel: Reyna and Leo **

**Chapter 4 Sleeping Beauty: Katie and Travis **

**Chapter 5 Snow white: Thalia and Nico **

**Chapter 6 Ariel: Hazel and Frank **

**These are the chapters I have so far so some may be added and some may be changed! **


	2. Chapter 2: Cinderella

**Cinderella **

**I want to thank you for giving my story a chance! The characters will be in several different fairy tales but this one mainly is about Percy and Annabeth! Read and Review, oh and follow! –alliegirl101**

"A masquerade? You're kidding me right?" I asked Thalia but she just rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not. Plus Luke is throwing it with some other kid…Percy I think." She told me winking.

"Luke? He's just a friend Thalia." I told her as I tried to calm my blushing.

""So you're going?" She asked hopefuly.

"Fine but I have to check with my step-mom." I said as I swiped another one of Thalia's items through the scanner.

"The one that makes you work every shift possible at Market Basket?" She asked and I threw her skittles and soda at her.

"That's going to be 3.50." She handed me the money.

"I'll come over at 7 to get ready." She stated.

"I don't even know if I can go!" I shouted after her but she was already gone. I looked at the clock and it said 5. I threw my apron off and said goodbye to everyone. I walked into my house after the short drive home to see Rachel and Clairess trying on tight dresses.

"Annabeth there you are!" Rachel shouted. She was in a black number and her red hair was tortured into smooth waves. "How do I look for the Masquerade?" She asked and I smiled.

"Great." I forced out.

"How about me?" Clairess asked and I looked her over. Her brownish/ blonde hair was curled and she was in a red version of Rachel.

"The same as Rachel." I told her and she got a confused look.

"But Better." She said and Rachel pushed her.

"No!" Rachel screamed and I went up the stairs to find my step mother refilling through my draws.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she turned around.

"I know you took my Gucci sunglasses." She accused me and I almost laughed.

"There on your head." I told her and she grabbed the top of her head.

"Well," She huffed. "What are you staring at?" She asked and began to storm out the room but stopped her.

"Can I go to the Masquerade tonight?" I asked her and her nose crinkled up and her blue eyes narrowed.

"The girls are going and I'm attending a banquet, so no. Someone has to watch the house." She answered and I tried not to sulk. I sat down on my bed as she left and opened my architecture book. The doorbell rang and I ran down the stairs to see that both my step sisters and step other were gone. I opened the door and Thalia came bustling in with 2 dress bags.

"I can't go." I told her and she stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?" She asked and I explained how I had to house watch.

"Annabeth listen to me. You get straight A's, work at least 48 hours a week, and respect everyone. You can afford just one night for yourself." She said grabbing my shoulders. She was crazy but in reality she was right I did deserve a night for myself.

"Alright." I said confidently.

"That's my girl." She pushed a dress bag at me and then pushed me into the bathroom. I unzipped the dress bag in the florescent lights of the bath room. It was a truly amazing dress. The top reminded me of belles dress from beauty and the beast. It was white and was off the shoulder but at the waist it poofed out into an amazing full ball gown skirt and it had tiny accents of gray that brought out my eyes. I walked out and looked at Thalia in a long, simple black dress that flowed out at her waist line to the floor. She smiled when she saw me. She kept my spiral curls down and put little make up on me. She handed me a gray mask and I examined it. The mask was normal with silver trim around the eyes and where the mask curved up a silver flower was cleverly placed with fluffy, white feathers popping up from it. I walked out with the mask on and Thalia got a proud gleam in her eye. "We better go." She said placing a simple black mask with black sparkles around the eyes on. We arrived at the venue. A castle like structured place which I could appreciate. We walked into the castle and everyone turned to look at Thalia.

"Everyone's looking at you." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are a smart blonde. Their looking at you." She told me and I realized she was right. We walked down the stone steps. There were lights glowing against stone walls and it was truly beautiful.

"And you are?" A voice asked from my left. I turned to see sky blue eyes gleaming from under a white mask.

"Hi Luke." I said and he grinned.

"You know me then?" He asked and I laughed.

"Better than you think." I said and he held out his hand. I took it and we danced and I tried not to step on his feet. He didn't recognize me at all.

"Can I cut in?" A voice asked and Luke shot the boy a glare but let go of my hand to go get a drink.

"HI, I'm Percy." The boy told me and noticed all of the girls glaring at us. Me specifically.

"I'm…" I trailed off.

"You're just a Wise Girl aren't you?" He asked laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright then Seaweed Brain." He shook his head.

"So I can't know who you are?" He asked.

"You wouldn't like it if you knew." I told him. I was known as a big nerd at my school.

"I'm sure I would." He said.

"I'm sure you wouldn't. I don't think I really know you though." I said.

"I'm Capitan of the swim team." He said with a half-hearted shrug.

"Don't you like it?" I asked and he smiled.

"I do but salt water is way better then fresh water." He told me.

"Wow you really _are_ Sea Weed Brain." I told him and he laughed. We were like that for the next 3 songs until there was a tap on my shoulder.

"You're um… little friends are leaving." Thalia told me and I watched as Rachel and Clairess left the dance.

"I have to go!" I told him.

"I don't even know your name." He said and I looked into his sea green eyes. I noticed how his black hair glided over his mask. I would remember this moment because it would be the last one we would probably ever have. I had to remember this moment.

"I have to go." I whispered and he let go of my hand. Thalia dropped me off just in time and I threw everything in my closet. I casually sat on the couch and flipped through the channels as the girls barged in.

"That was awful!" Clairess shouted.

"That girl just danced with Percy the whole time!" Rachel shouted. I couldn't help but smile.

-line break-

I had no idea he would look for me for so long. 2 days actually. He had talked to every girl that had attended the party until, on Sunday, he showed up at the last house. My house. They girls panicked as the flattened their hair with their hands and adjusted their tops. Turned my head towards the door as it opened. He was even more handsome without the mask. "Hey you guys. I was wondering if you know that girl I had danced with Friday?" He asked and the girls looked at him in unison.

"That's me." They both told him and then glared at each other. They went on to fight about who was his girl and then moved into the living room to continue the fight. Percy stood awkwardly in the door way. I walked up and I hoped he wouldn't recognize me.

"I'm sorry but they probably won't stop fighting for a couple hours." I told him and he smiled.

"Well thanks anyway." He said and started down the driveway and I felt a twinge of disappointment. All of the sudden he stopped in the middle of the driveway. He turned around and looked at me. "Wise Girl?" He asked.

"I actually go by Annabeth, Seaweed Brain."

"I thought I would never find you." He told me as he put his hand on my cheek.

"You're different than me, it wouldn't work." I told him taking a step back but he advanced towards me.

"She's right. She a loser." Rachel said but Clairess's jaw was still practically on the ground in surprise.

"You are not a loser." He told me. "You're the most amazing person I have ever meant." He told me.

"Maybe you should just go." I told him and his eyes got serious.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied. He leaned down and kissed me. In that moment things were perfect. I think this was the beginning of something permanent.


	3. Chapter 3: Beauty and the Beast

_He told me it would be good for me if I wrote down my story. I have never really been good at writing but I love to read. Their pretty similar so maybe it will be easy. Though a story does need a proper name. _

_He calls me Beauty sometimes….Beauty and the Beast. It will be named _Beauty and the Beast.

**Beauty and the Beast **

I walked down the streets of my small French town that was covered in frost. The same town I was born and raised in. The very same town my mother left me and my father in. The town was not poverty stricken but it wasn't rich either. My father was an actor in the small town and was the kings personal favorite but gets paid little for his job so I work part time at the library to help pay the bills. "Oh Piper!" I heard someone call from behind me. I rolled my eyes and tried to make myself invisible. Needless to say it didn't work.

"Bonjour Connor." I told him. I grew up learning English but I can speak French fluently. French is a great way to get rid of pesky English sailors that are looking for a French wife.

"So Pipes I am looking for a wife and you fit the qualifications!" He told me his blue eyes sparkling.

"Tu as Penible." I muttered.

"Oh what are the qualifications you ask? Well of course you must be good looking, and if you want to marry me you must start cooking and stop this." He said motioning to the books I carried in my hand.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't ask, isn't it?" I told him but before I could walk ahead of him he ripped the books from my hands and threw them in a feeder for the pigs

"How dare you, you belligerent jerk!" I shouted trying to save the books from the decomposing filth.

"Belliger-what?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Piper! King Zeus is taking your dad!" Katie shouted running up to me.

"What!?" I asked.

"They said that he committed treason! That he told the king of England are military plans. They're going to execute him!" She said in one large breath.

"Where?" I whispered still shocked.

"In the square. Now." She said dragging me by my dress sleeve. We pushed through the large crowd of people who were forming around my father and the king. I watched the scene, absolutely horrified as the king pushed my father to the ground and brought up his sword ready to strike. I ran into the circle and threw myself on my father.

"Stop!" I screamed and the king hesitated.

"And who are you my dear?" He asked lowering his sword.

"P-Piper. My name is Piper." I told, refusing to call him your highness.

"What are you to this man? Are you his wife?" He asked eyeing my father carefully, who was slowly standing up along with me.

"No I am his daughter." I told him and he nodded.

"You are not married then?" He asked and I nodded.

"How weird. Such a pretty girl at such a ripe age." He said sinisterly.

"I am only 16, sir." I told him.

"Well Piper, maybe we could make a proposition. You give me something and I will let your father go." He said.

"My ring?" I asked twirling the little wealth I had around my finger. It was my mothers and was white gold with ruby's and diamonds incrusted in it.

"No. I have a son as you may know. His name is Jason and he lives with me but he isn't the most pleasant man in the world. He cannot find a wife for the life of him. But you my dear…are something special." My dad was about to tell the king no but I cut him off.

"I'll go." I stated and the king looked pleased.

"But Piper…" My dad started and I gave him a stern look.

"I'll be fine dad. I promise." I said. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"Use your power if you need too." He whispered.

"I will." I promised.

"I love you." He said pulling back and I threw him my best brave look as the king motioned me to follow him. I followed him to a gold and silver carriage that took us to the far away palace.

"This is my home." He said gesturing to the beautiful palace. "And that is my son's home." He said gesturing to a smaller version of his castle with black marble and silver accents.

"Your son lives there?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, and it is your home now too." He said smiling at me but my eyes stayed glued to the window as rain started to pour. We pulled up to the dark castle and I stepped out of the carriage and I took off as soon as the door swept shut behind me. I tried my best to pick up my blue, cotton dress as it touched down on the mud the freezing rain was creating but it was useless. I walked up to the large door and used the knocker. The door opened with a slow creak and I walked into a grand foyer. The foyer floor was black marble and there was marble stair cases on each side of the foyer that meant at the top. It was truly incredible. There was a boy my age standing where the stairs meant and he looked at me from a distance. He was in black clothing and had sandy blond hair that was cropped.

"You must be her." He said walking down the left flight of stairs as he reached me I could see how handsome he truly was. His eyes were a bright blue but held no emotion and his tan face was as hard as stone. He walked around me as if to examine me. "Yes, you are truly something but the dress. That is disgusting." I glared at him.

"I'm sorry my clothes do not please you. Well you have so much, many of us in France are starving." I bit back and he looked surprised but motioned to the stairs.

"Your room is up the stairs. Second door to the left." He said. I slowly walked my way up the stairs as he went off to do something. I walked into the room to find it white. White and purple. It was amazing, and so much different from the rest of the castle. There was a purple armoire and I looked down at my dirty, once sky blue dress that had dulled over the years. I sighed and went over to the white bed and cried. For a solid hour when there was a knock at the door.

"Dinner in 15 minutes. If you're not there then that's strike one, three strikes and daddy's gone." He said through the door. I walked the armoire and threw the doors open. It was filled with beautiful dresses. I closed the doors and smiled to myself. I marched down the stairs in my blue dress and with my hair messy from the rain. "What?" He asked as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" I said knitting my eyebrows in false confusion.

"Let's just eat." He growled. The dinner was silent but I had never seen that much food in my entire life as the servants brought it out. Soon there was a knock on the door. A servant was knocked back as the door was pushed quickly opened. Connor was standing in the door way glaring in our general direction. He pushed passed the servant and I stepped in his way.

"Stay out of this Piper." He said through gritted teeth.

"Connor leave." I said sternly. That when it happened. He hit me. And he hit me hard. I flew onto the marble and hit my head. Jason jumped on Connor as I collected my thoughts. I stood back up and walked over to the two boys fighting and wedged myself between them. "I am not anyone's property." I pulled out my dagger from a leg band under my dress. I pressed the flat of it against Connors neck. "I suggest you leave Connor before I get very angry and your head isn't attached to your current body." I warned and Connor grunted but quickly left the palace.

"What the hell was that! A dagger?" Jason shouted at me. "I should have killed him but you got in the way…are you dense?"

"Listen if I wanted to marry a pompous ass than I would have married him. Don't make me regret this arrangement for the rest of my goddamn life." I told him and he stared.

"I want to show you something." He said taking my hand a dragging me to a large room. Filled with books!

"A library." I said in amazement.

"I heard that you liked to read, I thought I would show you this." He said looking at his shoes and I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Tomorrow morning I hope I see you at breakfast, for real this time." He said and I nodded. That night I spent 4 hours in the library until I finally had to give into sleep. when I woke up I pinned up my chocolate brown hair in curls. I looked in the armoire and pulled out a stunning white dress that made me look like a snow flake. It was white with off the shoulder sleeves and the bodice was tight and lace and the bottom of the gown was poufy from excessive tool and there was a layer of lace over a layer of cream colored silk. I walked down the stairs and when Jason saw me his cold expression melted but quickly returned. We sat down and ate and actually talked and laughed. That's when I saw the snow outside. I grabbed my white shawl and Jason ran after me as I went outside. I formed a snow ball and threw it at him and it hit his shirt he looked shocked but then a grin spread across his face. "That's not ladylike Piper." He said and I rolled my eyes. He picked up snow and made a ball and threw it at my skirt.

"Jason!" I yelled and picked up more snow but he tackled me.

"Now, Piper you have to say you'll st-" He couldn't finish his sentence before I flipped him over.

"Or what?" I asked and he flipped me once more.

"Or this." He Smiled and kissed me and I kissed him back. The mask was gone, and there was happiness in his eyes. I wore that same dress I wore that day, on my wedding day, when my father walked me down the aisle, I wore that dress the day they replaced the black marble with white marble, and I wear that dress every time it snows.


End file.
